


Mistakes, or is it?

by monbebemuseum



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, This is cute, look this is gay, lots of saying "fuck" but never actually happening y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebemuseum/pseuds/monbebemuseum
Summary: "is it alright if i crash here tonight?"  or in which Justin Foley won't let past mistakes define who he is or what he wants.





	Mistakes, or is it?

Alex looked up at the ring of the bell throughout the house, sighing internally when he heard his father yell for him to get it. He rose from his seat at the kitchen table and zigzagged his way through furniture of all different styles. His family was simple and put together, but his mom was always getting a new loveseat or recliner to match their household setting. Alex's father hated it, no one had to ask to know that much. The knob glinted in the artificial light casted down on the porch as Alex pushed the lightswitch up and pulled the door open, revealing one of the last people he was expecting to see.

"I um, is it alright if I crash here tonight?" Searching,  Alex searched for something,  _anything_ in the older's eyes. He watched Justin switch from one foot to the other over and over again, twist his fingers from nerves and breathing ragged in distorted breaths. "I can sleep in the garage if you want. I-I just need somewhere to stay-"

"Oh my god Justin, no, you're not staying in my garage. Come on, yeah, you can stay," Alex rushed the last part, grabbing onto the boy's varsity jacket and dragging him into the house. "Dad, Justin is staying the night. We have, um. . we have a science project to work on." The small blonde stuttered through the lie, knowing that if his dad caught on to the real reason of Justin's forthcoming he wouldn't be all that pleased. 

-

Lights flickered above the two boys' heads, a bowl of leftover steak in one of their hands and the side of the counter in the other's. "Hey man, you could choke so. . . like, don't choke?" Alex coughed, watching the taller male practically inhale the leftovers that weren't even all that good in the first place. Blue eyes peered up at him over a mouth full of food and under long lashes, chewing slower than he had been seconds before. Instead of replying he just gave a nod, the boy returning back to the bowl to scarf down as much as he could, almost like it was about to disappear. "For real man," the smaller scoffed, "can you like, not die in my kitchen?" 

Justin looked up again, this time making a point of swallowing what was left in his mouth and replying with a dry "fine." Alex rolled his eyes and turned around to face the sink, letting his hands regrip the front of the counter to fit his new position. He peered out of the window with mild interest, truly only trying to distract himself from oogling the boy to his right. It had started to rain, he noticed. Although he would never admit it out loud he was happy Justin had come here. He didn't know if this was the first place he went, or if it was the last, but he was happy. Looking back at the other he noticed that he had placed the bowl of steak down, now an empty bowl it seemed, and had his phone in his hand, looking at it skeptically. It was ringing but not loud enough that Alex would've noticed had he not been looking. He watched Justin's eyes for a bit, the boy looked like he was contemplating whether to pick it up or not. Then he did something that Alex wasn't expecting. 

Justin could feel Alex's eyes on him as he peered down at his phone, the name " _ **Jess**_ " lighting up the screen and their song playing near silently in the background as a vibration tickled across his hand to remind him of who he was and who Jessica was. Then he did something he had never expected of himself.

Alex watched Justin slide to accept the call, his eyes traveling up from the floor to meet Alex's own. He held his breath before exhaling all at once. He kept eye-contact with Alex's own bluish-green eyes, starting and "hey Jess, I'm with Alex right now. I'll talk to you later," before dragging the phone back from his ear and pushing the end button. They stayed in silence for a while, watching each other and waiting for the other to make a move. To say something, to leave the room, to do  _anything_.

Confusion crossed the smaller boy's features as he listened to Justin's words. Justin fucking Foley just told Jessica,  _his_ Jessica, that he would talk to her later for  _him_. "You didn't have to do that," left his mouth instead of "thank you," or "why?" because for Alex, getting himself out of the line of target was always first priority. Justin chuckled as he put the phone back into his pocket, giving the boy in front of him a slight smile before shaking his head ever so lightly.

"It wasn't for you Standall," was all he said, picking the empty steak bowl up and shuffling towards Alex. Alex made a face and snorted a "fuck you Foley" at the boy like usual, moving out of his way so he could put the bowl in the sink. "She hasn't talked to me in like a week, I'm not going to respond like a lost puppy after she's finally come back, y'know?" Justin sighed, placing the clear container into the sink lightly before peering over at Alex who had made his way into the corner of the counters. "I'll talk to her eventually, maybe even tomorrow. But not tonight. Not tonight when I'm here and you're here and we're  _okay_ for two seconds." 

Then Justin made the mistake of leaning his head back and closing his eyes, letting himself slip away from everything for just a moment. He made a mistake letting Alex get a clear view of his neck, letting Alex's own eyes widen as he realized just exactly why the  _fuck_ Justin Foley was here. Alex didn't know what it was that made him rush forward, to lightly trace his fingers over the bruises that decorated the older's neck. He didn't know what it was that made him grab Justin's chin and pull his head back down to where they were looking at each other. He didn't know what it was that made him place both hands on Justin's cheeks and lean his body on the other's. And he  _definitely_ didn't know what it was that made him riseup on his tiptoes and push his mouth to Justin's ever so softly, nudging his nose with Justin's with something so full of love that the taller didn't process it for a while. 

Justin knew he had made a mistake when he felt Alex's hands wrap around his throat in the gentle touch of concern. He knew he had made a mistake when he felt his chin getting pulled down and when he began to lose himself in those beautiful bluish-green eyes that he somehow hoped he would wake up to more than once. He knew he had made a mistake when he felt two hands on his cheeks and a pair of lips slot against his own. He knew he had made a mistake, yet, was it actually a mistake? Or was he just so unused to happiness and everything being  _okay_ that he had convinced himself that it was all just that, a mistake. 

Alex Standall's lips were soft, Justin heard himself thinking. They're soft and he liked them a lot, and he could find himself getting used to them rather soon. It took a while for Justin to process what was happening, but once he had he was kissing Alex back, gripping the back of the boy's shirt and pulling him everso closer. He allowed his eyes to slip closed and to get lost in the feeling of lips against lips, the two morphing their mouths together and continuing to push closer until they just couldn't anymore. At one point Alex had just slightly opened his mouth and let Justin's tongue slip against his own, licking at each other and giggling. Justin was the first to pull back but not before latching himself onto Alex's lower lip and giving it a good bite, letting it roll between his teeth and lapping at it to sooth the pain. Alex breathed out another giggle and rested his forehead against Justin's own, letting his eyes slip shut for just a moment.

"Standall we just got done making out, in which  _you_ initiated, and you're already going to pass out on me? I get it," Justin smiled as Alex opened his lids at that, looking completely unamused. Justin trained his eyes on the blonde's septum ring, wiggling his nose at the thought of having one himself. He always loved it even though he never voiced so, someone like Justin Foley isn't the type of person to just tell a scrawny boy that he rarely talks to that he likes his septum ring and he thinks that he's actually pretty cute and "hey, I like you even though we both dated Jessica." But this wasn't Justin Foley. Justin Foley is the person who hid behind a rapist, Justin Foley is the one that let Alex get the shit beaten out of him when he didn't deserve it. Justin Foley was just a piece of white trailer trash that didn't do any good by Hannah or Jessica and won't do any good by Alex. So no, this wasn't Justin Foley. Yeah, maybe they had the same name and the same face and the same past, but this boy wasn't going to let everything get in the way of what he wanted in this moment, and that was Alex Standall. This cute, scrawny, skinny, blonde boy with a septum piercing. 

Alex quite literally watched himself get lost in Justin's eyes. It felt so out of body, like he wasn't actually himself but just an outside deity that was watching a pair of boys in love. "I'm never going to let anything hurt you again," he felt himself breathe out, placing both his hands back on the other's neck with as much lack of pressure he could manage. Justin seemed to leave the trance that he was in at that, his eyes refocusing on Alex's own and a small smile starting to grow on his lips. "Although I don't know exactly what made me kiss you, I don't plan on ever regretting it. Justin, I really fucking like you. Maybe I didn't realize it before a second ago, or maybe I've known for a long time, but what I know for sure is that I want you and I want to protect you. I want to wake up knowing that you're mine and that I'm yours. I want you to realize that everyone makes mistakes but that doesn't define a person." Alex peered back up through his eyelashes at Justin's face, as he had let his eyes trail downwards through his words. He took a hold of one of Justin's cheeks again, almost the same position he had kissed him in, and rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone, pushing their lips together once more in a chasited kiss. " _This_ , I want  _this_ to stay," Alex whispered against Justin's bottom lip, pushing a finger into his own chest before doing the same to the older.

There was a silence in the room before the smaller boy felt a wetness on the top of his cheeks slip down in between him and Justin's lips. He pulled back and instantly wiped under the elder's eyes, not even having to look before his action to know he was right about his instinct. "God Standall, what made you go all soft," Justin laughed through his tears, blinking rapidly to force the loose tears out of his eyes.

Alex snorted and grinned, a simple "shut the fuck up and kiss me Foley," leaving his mouth before Justin did just that. 


End file.
